


Uncovering the truth

by Nami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Flirting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: There is something wrong with the chancellor of Niflheim and Noctis will uncover what that man hides. Everything would go much smoother though if Noctis’s best friend didn’t act like a smitten fool around the chancellor.





	Uncovering the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kink meme prompt https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8084526#cmt8084526 and beated by @catlady1986 at tumblr. Thanks!
> 
>  **About the universe:** AU as requested, where there is no prophecy. Noctis still befriends Prompto who wants to join the Crownsguard. Niflheim tried to conquer the world but without MT they were quickly stopped. The peace between both nations is more or less secure, and there are talks in the Citadel about the most important matters (letting countries conquered by Niflheim be independent again etc).
> 
> I have a lot of fun with this story. I know it's an usual ship but recently I found myself drawn to those two ^^ The story is written in Noctis's POV as I felt it would fit it the best.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Uncovering the truth**

 

Noctis’s patience had started running thin a few hours ago and right now he was at the edge of repeatedly slamming his head against the table. The only thing stopping him from doing so was the fact that it wasn’t a very prince-like behaviour.

Yet, more than that, the lecture he would receive from Ignis for causing a scene in the Royal Library just wasn’t worth it.

“How much longer do you think they are going to talk?” Noctis tried very hard to make that question sound like he wasn’t whining. Because he wasn’t. Totally.

Gladio’s eyes barely flicked from the book he was holding to Noctis.

They were sitting in Gladio’s favourite spot: at the small table by the window, from where was spreading a beautiful view of Insomnia, close to the Library’s section with books about martial arts. Noctis liked to sit there too, mostly because the table was a little away from others and he could snuggle comfortably in the soft armchair with a high back, pretending to be working while he was taking a nap.

At this time of the day - night, almost - there weren’t many people in the library besides the two of them and librarians. A few hours ago a small group of children from the primary school had visited the Library, making excited “oh” and “ah” at the sea of bookshelves filled with volumes and trying to touch the soft carpet. For a moment Noctis had thought he would be noticed by the teacher, which normally wouldn’t bother him at all but today he really wasn’t in the mood to talk with other people, yet only one of the children had noticed him and waved to him. He had waved in return to the kid and the pupil smiled brightly, showing two missing teeth.

Children sometimes needed very little to be happy. Not like Noctis knew a lot about it; more often than not he thought like he’d been an adult through most of his life, worrying about his father’s health from the moment he had learnt about the burden the Crystal put on kings of Lucis.

“They are talking about Galahad today, right?” Gladio hummed, snapping Noctis from his thoughts. “It might take them another day.”

 _Again_ , thought Noctis. He knew those talks were very important and he was privy to information that the empire was willing to give the control over Galahad back to its citizens in the next few years but that didn’t mean the Nifs were going to let go of Galahad without a fight.

Today’s talk was even more important when one considered the tension in Insomnia between its citizens and the refugees from Galahad. Since the refugees had started coming to the city, many employees had seen it as a great chance to pay less for “low-skill jobs”. Many refugees – sometimes even as many as ten - often lived in one flat with cheap rent. And so, many jobs considered low-skilled, started to be only part-time jobs. They didn’t pay enough for an average Insomnia’s family to pay their bills as they had used to before but it was enough for refugees. Native born citizens of the city thought the refugees were stealing their jobs, while the refugees couldn’t hope to get better jobs. It was a closed circle.

Noctis’ eyebrows furrowed when he remembered that clear breaking of ethics but there was little his father could do about it. He could always outlaw part-time jobs but it would only lead to more protests and rise in tension across the city. There was also the issue of prices of food and rent going up; simply put, too many people had come to Insomnia too fast seeking help from the empire’s claws. The best way to minimise damage was to actually get in agreement with the empire. With Lucis managing to get some parts of Galahad under their control and Niflheim controlling others, a peace was something they could achieve and soon. Then, there was a matter of restoring Galahad, helping people move there, and after that there would be more talks about other regions, and borders, and agreements about shipment of goods, and many, many other important things.

Yet, even knowing how important today’s meeting was, Noctis couldn’t help but get tired of waiting for it to end. A heart wasn’t something which could be calmed down by logic – and after seeing on the TV yesterday how his father had had to support himself on a cane, Noctis wanted to make sure that he was all right. He hadn’t seen his father in over a month and everything that Noctis wanted was just a few minutes of talk. Nothing more.  

And it was bullshit how Noctis couldn’t attend that meeting. He was the prince, dammit, he should at least be in that room even if he wasn’t allowed to speak.

Probably expecting an answer, Gladio put down the book (something about old defence buildings at the south of Lucis) and fixed his gaze on Noctis, looking a touch worried.

“Are you okay? We can go train if you had enough of paperwork for now.” Gladio pointed at the reports laying in front of Noctis.

Not wanting to leave the Citadel in hopes of catching a moment alone with his father, that morning Noctis had decided to do his work in the Royal Library. Ignis took a day off to stay with his uncle – more like Noctis had threatened him to finally get some free time - Prompto was hired as an photographer for 90th birthday of a grandpa of one of their ex-classmates, and Noctis didn’t feel like getting his ass kicked by Gladio in the training hall today.

So, paperwork. Hurray.

Maybe, if the meeting ended soon and Noctis could talk with his father, he and Prompto would later meet at the arcade.

“We’ll practice tomorrow, I haven’t finished here yet.” None of them mentioned how Noctis hadn’t touched any reports in over thirty minutes.

Noctis knew that normally Gladio would be lecturing him about wasting time but he had been present in Noctis’s apartment when the TV had showed the king. Since that moment both he and Iggy have been walking on eggshells around Noctis – he appreciates that, truly, but it was starting to get exhausting.

Maybe sparring wouldn’t be such a bad idea? At least Noctis wouldn’t have time to think about his father.

“If you – ” Gladio’s gaze focused on something above Noctis’ shoulder and his worried face changed into a mask of politeness in split of a second. “Chancellor,” he said as in grating, standing up.

Noctis turned around in the armchair.

Behind him was the chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia. He walked slowly towards them, holding his trademark hat in his hand, his coat was thrown over his arm. In the colourful blouse, dark shirt and black trousers he looked oddly fitting in the library, like a character from a drama.   

For some reason that man was making Noctis’s skin crawl. Partially at fault were Noctis’ prejudices against Niflheim, but there was something simply _wrong_ with the chancellor. His theatrics were getting on Noctis’ nerves and the way he sometimes looked at everything around him reminded Noctis about how a cat waiting for a mouse to fall into a trap would look.

Not to mention Noctis would simply not forgive that man for looking down on him the first time they met on a small dinner thrown for the Niflheim’s delegation, as if Noctis was someone as important as dust on an abandoned road. Noctis definitely didn’t like how Ardyn’s mouth had twisted with distaste when his eyes had laid on Noctis before the man had remembered to smile politely. Later, Ardyn had kept his distance from him, but a few times Noctis had caught the chancellor staring at him, making him feel like something bad was going to happen.

What was worse, Gladio and Ignis did not seem to realize that there was something wrong about the chancellor, brushing away Noctis’ concerns. It was making Noct feel paranoid.

“Good evening, your highness.” Ardyn stood in front of Noctis and bowed deeply. “I hope I did not interrupt anything but I simply could not great you.”

Noctis stood up, making it look like it was a complete coincidence that he was standing right in front of documents he had been reading before. He didn’t want Ardyn to read even a one word from then.

“No, you do not, chancellor.” Not for the first time Noctis was glad that he had been taught how to fake a polite smile. Ardyn made him want to do anything but smile. “Actually, we were planning to leave the library soon.”

No, they were not but if Ardyn was there then it meant that the meeting had ended and Noctis could go see his father. Finally.

Ardyn nodded and bowed again, this time less deep.

“I would not dream about stopping you from doing anything, prince.” _Guess how much I believe you_ , Noctis thought sarcastically. “If you let me –” Ardyn’s gaze fell onto the table and he stopped talking, his eyes widening slightly.

Noctis turned around too; there was nothing on the table which would make the chancellor look so surprised.

“Chancellor?” Gladio moved a little closer to Noctis, always ready to jump in front of his prince to protect him.

Ardyn blinked a few times, his eyes shining almost gold in the yellow light of the library.

“Oh, no, no, I was merely surprised. I didn’t expect to see any books of Kriostki in Lucis.”

Noctis arched his eyebrow. That surname sounded familiar but he couldn’t remember where he had heard it before.

“Ah,” Gladio took from the table one of books he had brought with him and showed it to the chancellor.

It was a heavy book with red rose on its cover and at the bottom of the cover was written _I. Kriostki_.

“A friend from the Kingslgaive bought me it when a Lucis delegation visited the emperor. It’s very interesting.” Gladio’s voice got a little dreamy as always when he talked about books. If they were alone, Noctis would tease him about it. “The author has some interesting ideas.” Gladio tapped the cover with his finger. “Many other authors seemed to have fallen into stasis, everyone using the same patterns and similar plots.”

Ardyn’s normally a little cheerful expression turned into an even more surprised one and Noctis felt a wave of anger raising in him. Sure, Gladio was a tall wall of muscles but he wasn’t _stupid_. There were many books in his room – historical books and criminal books, and those science-fiction stories where people lived without magic – and he would talk about them for hours if no one stopped him.

But then Ardyn broke into a wide smile and it was Noctis turn to be surprised.

“I’m so happy to find a fan of Kriostki so far away from home,” he exclaimed, turning his full attention to Gladio as if Noctis wasn’t there anymore, waving his hands dramatically. “Have you finished reading the book, young lord Amicitia?”

Gladio seemed to be a little surprised too, but he quickly found his footing, his voice careful when he answered:

“I haven’t, chancellor Izunia. But I would like to talk about it once I do it,” he added after a pause.

For Noctis it sounded like a normal, polite answer, yet the chancellor beamed as if Gladio had promised him the sun. Huh, maybe he really had missed talking with someone about his hobbies as weird as it sounded? Other delegates didn’t seem to like the chancellor much - not like Noctis didn’t understand them - and he was often seen wandering alone in the Citadel’s gardens or around the city.

“I would be delighted,” Ardyn said, looking at Gladio like it was the first time he _really_ saw him, his eyes roaming over Gladio’s frame and Noctis had enough. That guy was creeping him out too much.

“I am afraid we have to go, chancellor.” Ardyn quickly turned towards Noctis while Gladio started to pack their things. “It was nice meeting you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, your highness.” Another bow but this time Ardyn also nodded at Gladio. “Let’s hope we will be able to talk again soon.”

Noctis didn’t remember if he had ever seen Gladio looking so confused. Still, he replied smoothly:

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Letting Gladio carry their backpacks, Noctis started walking towards the exit. Just right before they left the library, he turned around – the chancellor was still standing by the table they had been sitting at, looking after them. Noctis thought the man winked to him but the distance was too big to be sure.

He definitely was looking at them though and that made Noctis feel uneasy.

“He was staring at us,” Noctis whispered, not wanting to risk that anyone would hear him.

Gladio’s hand brushed against Noctis’s shoulder in a calming way.

“It’s not against the law, Noct. He is... weird, but he doesn’t look like he would hurt you.”

“Because you wouldn’t let him? Even if he could have more books of that Krostki guy?” Noctis flashed his Shield a smile, turning left towards the office of his father. “I’m swooned.”

Gladio snorted.

“It’s Kriostki and you know it’s true. Anyone who would want to hurt you would have to go through me.” Gladio shrugged, the scar over his face pale in the lights of the corridor and suddenly Noctis wished he hadn’t said anything.

He still felt ashamed when he remembered how and why Gladio had received that scar; it was the first time Noctis had completely understood what it meant to have a Shield ready to die for him. Would he be okay with that one day?

“But... He might have more books from that series,” Gladio added after a moment.

Hearing that Noctis almost fell down. He looked at his Shield in horror.

“Don’t tell me you want to talk to him on your own!”

Gladio shrugged again.

“It wouldn’t hurt to be nice to him, Noct.” Noctis didn’t know what kind of disgusted face he had made, but it was enough to make Gladio roll his eyes in exasperation. “If Lucis and Niflheim are supposed to work together, we might get to see him more often than not. Better to be on good terms with him.”

Noctis sighed, but he didn’t say anything more and the rest of the walk they were both quiet.

Rationally, Noctis knew it was silly of him to get annoyed over Gladio asking the chancellor about something as innocent as books, yet he couldn’t help but think that there was something wrong with the chancellor. What if his mission was to infiltrate employees of the Citadel? Gladio was close to Noctis, he would make a perfect target. Of course Gladio was a trained member of the Crownsguard, surely he was always prepared for the possibility of someone trying to use him, however it wouldn’t hurt if Noct was looking after him for once, right? Just to be sure that the chancellor stayed away from Gladio.

A loud ‘ _Your highness!’_ broke Noctis’ train of thought. He didn’t realize that he had already arrived at his father’s office and two Crownsguards were saluting him.

He nodded at them before speaking to the one at his right, with a higher rank.

“I wish to speak with the king.”

For a moment Noctis dreaded that his father had ordered not to be interrupted by anyone, but the guard opened the door for Noctis without a word of protest.

“Wait for me here,” Noctis told Gladio, who nodded at him in return.

The king’s office was the second most despised room by Noctis in the whole city. The first place was occupied by a chamber with the crystal, which was slowly killing his father.

The office, for a lot younger Noctis, was a place where his dad would disappear for long hours and he would have to spend his time with babysitters. As a child Noctis had craved his father attention, but he could never get enough of it.

Perks of being the son a king he joked to himself when the feeling of loneliness was becoming too much.

In recent years, with Noctis receiving new duties and responsibilities, he had started to spend more and more time in this room. His father did his own paperwork at the big desk under the window, while Noctis sat on the couch, with the bookshelf filled with documents behind himself and a table with a teapot standing in front of him. Sometimes, his father would sit on the other side of the table, in one of the leather armchairs, and they would work together. Other times they would ditch paperwork completely and play chess or just talk.

His father always became much more relaxed during those talks. They were few and far between, and Noctis cherished every single one of them.

Of course, recently they hadn’t had time for that. For four weeks, since the delegation from Niflheim had arrived, the king worked long hours. When he wasn’t working in the office, then he was making speeches all around the city about the peace treaty, writing letters to other countries in Eos wondering if Niflheim really didn’t want to fight anymore, and talking with delegations from every region of Lucis.

Noctis wanted to help but the delegates from Niflheim – other than Ardyn and wasn’t that just awful? – weren’t too keen on speaking with him. To spite them a little, the king had let Noctis attend a few meetings but it had quickly turned out that with the king being occupied with the peace treaty, Noctis had to take some of his duties. It mostly involved overseeing the work of the Crownsguard, Kingsglaives and other Lucis’ departments, and it was more time consuming than Noctis thought it would be. He suspected he wasn’t burrowed in paperwork only because there hadn’t been any Council meetings so far.

“Hey, dad.”

The king was sitting in his usual place, behind the desk. A yellow-ish light of the desk lamp made him look old and sick; Noctis’ stomach clenched nervously. But Regis smiled softly at Noctis like always, like there was nothing wrong.

“Son. Isn’t it too late for you to be here?”

Noctis shrugged and plopped on the couch in a very not princely way. The black cane with a silver handle stood against the desk, making Noct’s stomach twist into knots. Did his father really need it?

Regis’s gaze followed Noctis’ and realization appeared on his face.

He put down the black fountain pen, which Noctis had bought him a few years ago, and he leaned back in his chair, looking older than ever.

“It’s only temporary, Noctis. I’m fine.”

 _Just like how your knee bracket was only temporary?_ , Noctis swallowed those words and nodded, not feeling like fighting with his father.

Still, he couldn’t be completely quiet.

“Are you sure? You looked pretty tired on the TV yesterday.” Noctis folded his hands on his chest, a perfect image of an annoyed, young adult. “Do you still plan to go to Lestallum next week?”

There was a festival in Lestallum organized to celebrate the anniversary of building the city. Regis was supposed to attend it and calm down the fears of people. Not everyone believed that the empire wanted to end the war. There was always someone saying that Niflheim simply was going to wait for a good moment to attack. So it had been planned that the king would go to Lestallum with a delegation from Niflheim to talk with people.

“We spoke about this today,” Regis said, gently tapping his fingers against the desk. He had that sort of an apologizing expression on his face which almost never spoke well for Noctis. “The doctor said I should not strain my leg, yet at the same time someone has to go Lestallum.”

Noctis’ fingers dug into the skin of his arms, hard.

“I thought you said you were fine.” Noctis hated how, despite his anger, he sounded like a scared child.

Regis sighed, his expression softening.

“I’ll be fine. The doctor is sure about that but I need more than a week to rest... I simply slipped and pulled some muscles,” he added after a moment, looking embarrassed. He continued before Noctis had a chance to say anything. “Tomorrow, I was going to ask you to go to Lestallum with someone from the delegation of Niflheim. You will be filled with all the information about progress of our talks and my advisors, along with Ignis, will prepare a plan of your speech.”

Noctis chewed on his bottom lip – a bad habit he could not overcome – considering his father’s words. He had sounded sincere about his leg, which eased some of Noctis’ worries. Noctis would be one hundred percent calm only after seeing that his father was really healthy again.

Lestallum was a different matter. While Noctis had been invited along with the king, it wasn’t a secret that everyone was looking forward to seeing the king. No one would say outright anything incorrect about the lack of presence of the king yet there was no telling how people would react. Would they think that the king didn’t think too much about their worries? The best course of action would be to take someone of high rank from the Niflheim’s delegation, to show that the Crown was taking people’s concerns seriously, letting them talk with –

Noctis’s eyes widened when he remembered who had the highest rank among Niflheim’s people.

“I’m not going there with the chancellor,” he announced, shaking his head. Over a week with that man would kill him. Or he would kill Ardyn. Both options seemed tempting in their own way. “No way.”

Regis raised his hand to silence him, not surprised by Noctis’ words at all.

“Userum will go with you, Noctis.”

Userum was a middle-aged man who was considered one of the most closest people to the emperor. He was a few ranks lower than the chancellor, but still important enough. Noctis almost sagged in relief hearing that.

His father continued, as if he didn’t notice the relief on Noctis’ face, smiling slightly.

“Noctis, the chancellor isn’t a bad man.” Noctis told himself it wouldn’t look good if he snorted, even if he was alone with his own father. “You should talk with him more.”

“Maybe one day.” Which meant never.

Regis sighed again, but didn’t say anything more in that matter. Noctis counted that as winning.

* * *

 

The next few days passed quickly.

Between meetings, preparing for the trip to Lestallum, and studying for exams, Noctis felt like the time flew faster than a running chocobo. It seemed like only yesterday he had talked with his father about going to Lestallum and now he, Ignis, and Gladio were waiting in the great hall for Mr Userum to join them, Prompto’s cheerful “ _see you guys later_ ” still ringing in their ears before Cor had taken Prompto for his morning training.

The rest of Crownsguards, which would accompany them, was already in one of cars waiting in front of the citadel along with a few soldiers from the empire. Noctis with his three guards and Mr Userum with his bodyguard were supposed to travel in one car, together.

Ignis was looking between his watch and the stony staircase with a stormy expression.

“It’s impolite to be so late,” he murmured, offended.

Gladio shrugged and raised his hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn.

“Bet he overslept.”

Noctis wanted to say that it could be true considering how long yesterday’s talk between his father and Niflheim had been, but then a loud, very familiar voice called behind them and all words froze on Noctis’ tongue.

Oh, no.

“Prince Noctis!” The chancellor of Niflheim was walking down the stairs, his coat waving dramatically behind him. This time it was purple with grey flowers. The guards walking next to him were carrying two suitcases in an awfully bright orange colour. “Please, forgive me for being late. There was a change of plans.”

“I can see that,” Noctis said with much less politeness that it was required in a situation like this. “What happened to Mr Userum?”

Ardyn shook his head, a look of complete innocence of his face.

“He got sick, I’m afraid. A bad allergy to nuts in his breakfast… We don’t have that kind of food in Niflheim.” Ardyn bowed deeply, but when he straightened his gaze was fixated above Noctis’ head, on Gladio. “I spoke with the king. Just like me, he thinks this trip would be a great way for us to get to know each other better.”

Noctis didn’t like the glint in Ardyn’s eyes nor how he was looking at Gladio, like he _liked_ what he was seeing. Ardyn’s gaze stayed way to long on the dark shirt stretched over Gladio’s torso for Noctis’ liking.

“Yes, I’ve just received the message from his majesty.” Ignis was holding his phone out, obviously reading the message from the king. He nodded to himself before putting the phone back into his pocket and turning his attention to Ardyn. “It will be a pleasure to travel with you, chancellor.”

Noctis nodded, not trusting himself to not say something wrong. Inside, he was boiling. The trip to Lestallum was starting to resemble a nightmare.

“Did you have a chance to go through security details, chancellor?” asked Gladio. He didn’t look too put off by the presence of the chancellor, but he wasn’t looking happy either. Noctis hoped the same blank expression was on his face too.

“I’m afraid not. But I’ll gladly let you _fill_ _me_ … in with information,” Ardyn leaned a little towards Gladio, his voice dropping and making Noctis’s jaw hit the floor. Did the chancellor just...? “And please, call me Ardyn, lord Amicitia.” He grinned at them, his smile so wide it looked almost unnatural. “Let’s go then, shall we, your highness?”

Without waiting for the answer, Ardyn passed them, walking towards the exit and leaving stunned Lucians behind. As if by accident his shoulder brushed against Gladio’s.

Shocked beyond words, Noctis turned towards Gladio, who looked to be just as surprised as him. Ignis, on the other hand, seemed to find his footing back and right now looked like he tried very hard to not laugh aloud.

“You’re not to stay alone with him, got it, Shield?” Noctis finally said, feeling how his cheeks were turning red.

He had seen people hitting on Gladio before but never in such obvious manner and none of them had been a slimy chancellor of Niflheim.

“Have some faith in me, princess.” Gladio rolled his eyes. “I have better tastes than that.”

Yet, there was a slight red shade on his cheeks and Noctis vowed to himself to not let Ardyn go near Gladio ever again, repeating the promise he had made a few days ago. Ardyn was plotting something, surely, and Noctis was going to discover what.

Then he remembered how they were supposed to sit in the car and he was grateful that Ardyn hadn’t read any documents about security during their trip. There was still time to make someone else sit in front of him than Gladio.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to my tumblr to scream over FFXV: [firebyfire](https://firebyfire.tumblr.com)


End file.
